Καζιαλέ Σταυρούλα
Καζιάλε Σταυρούλα Greek artists thumb|150px|[[Ζωγραφική.]] - Ελληνίδα ζωγράφος. - Χρονολογία: Βιογραφία Η Σταυρούλα Καζιάλε γεννήθηκε στον Πειραιά, όπου ζει και εργάζεται. Απόφοιτος της Ανώτατης Σχολής Καλών Τεχνών της Αθήνας '''(2001-2005) ' και της 'Αν. Σχ. Γραφικών & Καλλιτεχνικών Σπουδών''' (ΤΕΙ Αθηνών) δραστηριοποιήθηκε αρχικά στο χώρο της διαφήμισης, κυρίως ως υπεύθυνη δημιουργικού τμήματος. Μετά τη''' Σχολή Καλών Τεχνών, όπου σπούδασε Ζωγραφική και Χαρακτική, με καθηγητές τη Ρένα Παπασπύρου, το Ζάφο Ξαγοράρη και τον Πάνο Χαραλάμπους, παράλληλα με την εικαστική της δουλειά, σχεδιάζει και δημιουργεί εικαστικά κοσμήματα. Έργα της ανήκουν σε ιδιωτικές συλλογές, στην ACG art Collection και στη συλλογή της Ανώτατης Σχολής Καλών Τεχνών Αθήνας, καθώς και ιδιωτικές συλλογές. Εργογραφία ''ΑΤΟΜΙΚΕΣ ΕΚΘΕΣΕΙΣ'' 2014 «H Eπιστροφή – On the way home» Eleni Marneri Creative Gallery, Αθήνα 2012 '''Το..."νήμα του χρόνου"... Φρούριο ΦΟΡΤΕΤΖΑ, Ρέθυμνο 2006 «COCOONS Σταυρούλα Καζιάλε», Ε31 Gallery, Eπιμέλεια Χριστίνα Πετρινού ΕΠΙΛΟΓΗ ΟΜΑΔΙΚΩΝ ΕΚΘΕΣΕΩΝ 2016''' «Tomorrow is another day, Τomorrow is not another today» metamatic:Taf, Aθήνα ' ' 2016 «Και τι δεν κάνατε για να με θάψετε όμως ξεχάσατε πως ήμουν σπόρος» Διοργάνωση: Αίθουσα Τέχνης Τεχνοχώρος ' ' 2015 «Fenêtres sur Athènes / ΑΘΗΝΑ ΘΕΑ» ' Φωτογραφικό Συμμετοχικό Έργο Cité de l’architecture et du patrimoine, Παρίσι 2015' ' '"Διεθνής Mail Art έκθεση με θέμα "RESIST" Γεωπονικό Παν/μιο Αθηνών 2015 ' '"Μ-πλεγμένες ιστορίες"' Σπίτι Πολιτισμού, Ρέθυμνο 2015' Γυναικεία Μυκονιάτικη Ενδυμασία: Μια σπουδή στον Αιγαιακό υλικό πολιτισμό" 'Επιμέλεια Μίνα Καραγιάννη Ίδρυμα Άγγελου και Λητούς Κατακουζηνού, Αθήνα 'Οικία Βενιέρη-Κορνηλάκη, 'Μύκονος 2015''' 1η Διεθνής Photo Based Mail Art έκθεση με θέμα: «Ο Άλλος» ' Διοργανωτές Φωτογραφικό Κέντρο Θεσσαλονίκης & η εικαστική ομάδαTeeToTuM 2014' «Group Action» των εικαστικών της Artion Galleries,' Δημαρχείο Σύρου 2013' ''«Η ΑΙΣΘΗΤΙΚΗ ΕΝΕΡΓΟΠΟΙΗΣΗ ΤΩΝ ΕΥΤΕΛΩΝ ΥΛΙΚΩΝ», '' '' ' Αίθουσα Τέχνης Αέναον, Κολωνάκι. 2013 «To λιβάδι του εφήμερου », '''Land Art,' χωριό Λιβάδι (Ν. Θεσσαλονίκης) 2013 '«Art you fashioned me? »,' Kaτάστημα Guy Laroche, Αθήνα 2013 '''3η Διεθνής Mail Art Έκθεση « Just a kid again»,' gallery Papatzikou, Bέροια 2012''' "Αναγέννηση Τέχνης Πετάγματα 3", Ρέθυμνο 2011 '''"WOVEN", The Art Foundation (Taf), Aθήνα 2009 «H Aνθρώπινη Μορφή στην Τέχνη», ΤΕΧΝΟΠΟΛΙΣ Γκάζι 2008 ' «Άνθρωποι Χρώμα + Σίδερο 3»', Ναυπηγοεπισκευαστική Ζώνη Περάματος 2007 «Εν-Καταστάσεις: Έργα Τέχνης στον Χώρο και στον Χρόνο Σύγχρονων Ελλήνων Καλλιτεχνών» 'Δημοτική Πινακοθήκη Καλαμάτας ”Α.Τάσσος»” , Επιμέλεια: Μεγακλής Ρογκάκος 2007 ' «ΖΩΓΡΑΦΙΚΗ, Απόφοιτοι 2005/2006» 'Δημοτική Πινακοθήκη Καλαμάτας “Α.Τάσσος” 2007 '«Α4 PROJECT» Πεδίο Δράσης Κόδρα 2007, Θεσσαλονίκη Επιμέλεια ‘Αρτεμις Ποταμιάνου 2006 «Δια-σχίζοντας τα όρια » (ΕΙΚΑΣΤΙΚΟ ΠΑΝΟΡΑΜΑ ΣΤΗΝ ΕΛΛΑΔΑ), ΚΡΑΤΙΚΟ ΜΟΥΣΕΙΟ ΣΥΓΧΡΟΝΗΣ ΤΕΧΝΗΣ ΘΕΣΣΑΛΟΝΙΚΗΣ (Μονή Λαζαριστών) 2006 ' «ΕΚΘΕΣΗ ΑΠΟΦΟΙΤΩΝ ΑΣΚΤ» 'Εκθεσιακός χώρος Ανωτ. Σχολής Καλών Τεχνών “ΝΙΚΟΣ ΚΕΣΣΑΝΛΗΣ 2006 «'4ο ΕΥΡΩΠΑΪΚΟ ΚΟΙΝΩΝΙΚΟ FORUM» ' Ολυμπιακές εγκαταστάσεις Ξιφασκίας, Π. Φάληρο 2005 «4 Εικαστικοί σχολιάζουν τη σχέση ανθρώπου περιβάλλοντος» ' Δράση στην πόλη, Πλατεία Συντάγματος 2004 ' «Ομαδική Έκθεση Φοιτητών της ΑΣΚΤ», Ζάππειο Μέγαρο 2000 «ΕCΟ FESTIVAL 2000», Κήπος Ζαππείου 1999 ' «Παιχνίδια και άλλα από 17 καλλιτέχνες»', Αίθουσα Τέχνης Ναυπλίου, Μαρία Γκούμα ΕΙΚΑΣΤΙΚΟ ΚΟΣΜΗΜΑ ΑΤΟΜΙΚΗ ΕΚΘΕΣΗ 2014''' «H Eπιστροφή – On the way home» Eleni Marneri Creative Gallery, Αθήνα ''' ''ΕΠΙΛΟΓΗ ΟΜΑΔΙΚΩΝ ΕΚΘΕΣΕΩΝ'' 2016 ' ' "I speak Jewellery", 'Έκθεση Εικαστικού Κοσμήματος, Αθήνα. 2016 ' ' '"21η ΑRT-ΑΘΗΝΑ", ' Αθήνα. 2016 ' «A Jewel made in Greece», '''3η Ομαδική Έκθεση Ελληνικού Εικαστικού Κοσμήματος ΤΕΧΝΟΠΟΛΙΣ Γκάζι (Επιμέλεια Ίρις Κρητικού) 2016 «Nέα Εδάφη – New Territories», Mουσείο Κοσμήματος Ηλία Λαλαούνη', Αθήνα 2015 ' «VALUES - ΑΞΙΕΣ», έκθεση σύγχρονου κοσμήματος ' '''AS GALLERY- Agapi Smpokou contemporary jewellery and art ' 'Ηράκλειο, Κρήτη 2015 ' «A JEWEL MADE IN GREECE - BRUSSELS 2015», ' 'Ευρωκοινοβούλιο, Βρυξέλες, (Επιμέλεια Ίρις Κρητικού) 2015 ' «A Jewel made in Greece», '''2η Ομαδική Έκθεση Ελληνικού Εικαστικού Κοσμήματος ΤΕΧΝΟΠΟΛΙΣ Γκάζι (Επιμέλεια Ίρις Κρητικού) 2014' «A Jewel made in Greece», 1η Ομαδική Έκθεση Ελληνικού Εικαστικού Κοσμήματος ΤΕΧΝΟΠΟΛΙΣ Γκάζι (Επιμέλεια Ίρις Κρητικού) '''2014 «A Jewel made in Greece, Τrunk Show-Summer 2014», Grand Resort Lagonisi Hotel, Λαγονήσι 2014 «A Jewel made in Greece στο Βιομηχανικό Μουσείο Τομάτας», Σαντορίνη Υποσημειώσεις Εσωτερική Αρθρογραφία *Χαρακτική *Ζωγραφική *Γλυπτική *Ζωγράφοι Ελλάδας Βιβλιογραφία * * Ιστογραφία *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Βικιπαίδεια *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Livepedia *[ ] *[ ] http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c4-oqwbTJAw Category: Ζωγράφοι Ελλάδας Category: Ζωγράφοι Ελλάδας